


The Word-Gaps Filled Fastly

by jesterlady



Category: Ghostwriter
Genre: Don't Examine This Too Closely, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Reunions, Team Dynamics, Team Rally, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3293909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterlady/pseuds/jesterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghostwriter calls a Rally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Word-Gaps Filled Fastly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ghostwriter. The title is from a story by Sarah Daly.  
> A/N: I have no idea where this came from. Um, it’s really almost embarrassing.

Were you ever on a team? Or maybe a gang? Did you ever have a group of friends that you could count on, no matter what? Okay, now picture yourself meeting after many years. Maybe it’s like your high school reunion. Maybe a reunion you actually want to go to. 

But this group isn’t like any group you could have been a part of. It didn’t come together to practice a sport or to protect territory. Its sole purpose wasn’t to hang out at the mall or go to the movies on Saturday nights. The members have almost no real connection, being from all over the world, speaking many languages, different genders, and different ages. You aren’t initiated by a president or recruited by a friend. Your best friend could be a member and you’d never know it because there’s no way they could tell you about it.

Does it sound like the type of team you’d want to be on? Again, you’d never know unless you were somehow a member. There’s only one way for that to happen and nobody in the group ever knows when that will happen. Membership lasts forever, through growth, separation, marriage, birth, and location. It’s an entirely different way of looking at life and it does take a few key characteristics. That doesn’t always mean membership though.

But you have to be good at words, you have to like them. You could struggle with reading, you might be a horrible speller, and your penmanship could be awful. But words have to be your medium.

How about enthusiasm and pep? Do you get excited about idiotic things? Can you do a crazy dance for absolutely no reason? Do you have no problem talking to people you have no business talking to?

Are you willing to make enemies for a good cause? To fight those enemies when necessary? Do you have high morals and standards? Are you willing to stand up for what’s right? Are you willing to admit when you’ve made a mistake and forgive others when they make them?

How’s your curiousity? Do you burn with the need to solve mysteries and fight crime? Do you look for clues and long to interrogate suspects? When something happens and the police are the logical people to handle the problem, do you automatically assume you’ll be the crime solver?

Are you willing to accept the extraordinary? To look beyond what you know and are accustomed to? Does the supernatural excite you?

Do you know how to keep your mouth shut?

With these things in mind, try to understand what this team is about and why it’s so important that it’s meeting again after so long. Why its reunion means the world to its members. Why they would travel from all over the world. Why their childhoods were defined by their involvement with this team. Why they’ve never been able to break connection, even when other things pulled them away.

It’s time for a Rally. The word goes out. It doesn’t need to travel too far for the most part. It centers in Brooklyn, but it branches out into Manhattan. It crosses the Atlantic and settles down in England for a moment. It makes a very special stop in Australia, before winging its way back, popping into El Salvador for a moment.

The word can travel faster than anything you’ve ever seen, but people can’t. Plans have to be made and tickets booked and vacations planned. It all happens though and faster than you’d think. All because a Rally means something to them all. It means almost everything.

It’s a week later when it happens. It’s hard to believe with such a tightly knit group, but some are meeting for the first time. They meet in a living room they’ve sat in millions of times. Nobody really knows what’s going on. Even the Rally L doesn’t mean anything to L because the letter was simply sent out. They wait anxiously and then the lights start and the words fly from all over the room and hover in the air.

_Welcome, Team!_

Notepads are a thing of the past. Every single member still keeps a pen around their neck, because they never know when they’ll need to write, but nobody brings simply paper anymore. The computer that used to sit in the corner of the room has been exchanged for a laptop, now sitting on a lap.

“I can’t take the suspense anymore!”

They all look at her and they laugh. The laugh brings back memories and loosens everyone’s tongues.

“Gaby, let him finish.”

“Cállate, Alex. I want to know why we’re here! Hector and I traveled all the way from El Salvador.”

“Some of us traveled a lot further.”

“We know, Rob. And I couldn’t be happier that you’re back in my house.”

“Thanks, Lenni. I’m really glad to be in your house.”

“Oh, will you two finally just-”

“Jamal!”

“What? It’s the truth. They’ve been tip toeing around it for years. And on separate continents.”

“Not everyone can know at fourteen.”

“Everyone knows how happy you and Tina are, Alex.”

“Gaby!”

“What? I’m with Hector. You’re with Tina. Jamal’s with Jasmine. Why can’t Lenni and Rob finally be together?”

“Don’t you think we should decide that?”

“Sorry, Lenni. Sorry, Rob, don’t get so embarrassed you fly back to Australia.”

“I’m too happy to be here to do that again.”

“Well, don’t go sulking in any subway tunnels, either!”

“Gaby!”

“Sorry.”

“Anyway, isn’t it time we all found out what he wants?”

“You’re right, Jamal. And we’re finally all in the same room. We should introduce ourselves.”

“Great idea, Tina. Some of us are related. Some of us spent a lot of time together, but some of us have never even been here!”

“Alex would agree with her! But so do I. I’m Gaby. I’m Alex’s little sister.”

“Which explains why we fight so much. I’m Alejandro.”

“And I’m Tina, his ever-patient wife.”

“Ha, ha, that would be her. I’m Lenni. Welcome all to my house.”

“I wonder why it’s your house? I’m Jamal, first member ever!”

“A rare distinction, I’m sure. I’m Rob.”

“I’m Hector. Since we’re all saying how we’re related, then I guess I should say Gaby’s my lovely lady.”

“You finally got one. And in going with the trend, I’m Casey and I’m Jamal’s cousin.”

“Well, I’m not exactly related, but my name is Craig. I moved to Manhattan before I could really get involved with the Team.”

“I’m Sam. I’ve only ever met Jamal.”

“And I’m his sister, Becky. We’re from England.”

“Now let’s find out what Ghostwriter wants!”

“Calm down, Gab. I’ll ask him.”

“Thanks, Lenni.”

_Why did you call us all here? Why now?_

_Why wouldn’t I? We’re a Team._

_But is there a case?_

_The case of the spread out friends. I miss you all._

_We miss you too, Ghostwriter. It’s like we have to share you._

_Traveling is tiring. Can you all move back here?_

_Most of us do live here, Ghostwriter._

_I know. But I want Rob, Gaby, and Hector to come home. England is also very far._

“We’re just there to help out Gaby’s family. We’ll be coming back from El Salvador soon. Tell him that, Lenni.”

“Okay.”

_What about Rob? It wasn’t good when he moved._

“I hated when I moved.”

_We hated it when Rob left. I hated it. But we couldn’t do anything. And he has a life in Australia._

“Don’t be so quick to type for me, Lenni.”

“Do you want the laptop?”

“Sure. I am the writer, after all.”

_Ghostwriter, I have commitments in Australia. But my heart is here and always has been. I travel more than I ever have before though. I promise I’ll make more trips to Brooklyn. Who knows what will happen in the future?_

“I saw that sideways glance, Rob.”

“Just jealous as always, Alex.”

_Good work, Team. Almost everything is getting solved!_

“We can’t leave England, I’m afraid. Tell him that, please. We’ve got responsibilities. But we’re always available to all of you by email. And Ghostwriter should be able to travel the net.”

“Great idea, Becky. I’ll tell him that. Ghostwriter just isn’t used to so much technology.”

_Hmmm, okay, well, then I guess we solved our case! Congratulations! I’m sorry I called you all here without telling you why. Please write to me as often as you can. I don’t want to leave._

_We will, Ghostwriter. You mean everything to us!”_

“We love you, Ghostwriter!”

“You gotta write it, Gab.”

“Let’s all write him a message!”

Laptops, cellphones, and a message pad by the phone are all used and soon Ghostwriter’s form is shimmering back and forth between them all and colorful words float in the air in thanks. The Team is back together again, bound by more than just youth, crimes, and words. They are bound by love.


End file.
